I Am Janeway's Grandfather Clock
by Wijida
Summary: A P.O.V from Janeway's Grandfather Clock...you know, the one we see glimpses of...and I think it qualifies a bit as J/C...?


****

Disclaimer: Voyager belongs to Paramount...

**Note:** I just read "I am a blue toothbrush" for the umpteenth time...love it! Now I wrote one!

I Am Janeway's

Grandfather Clock

By Mizuno Ami

  


Well, well..what do we have here? As I stand proud and tall next to bathroom doorway, I can get a wonderful view of the stars through third viewport. Of course, my reflection, all polished wood and glass, stares back at me. My hands point where they've pointed for days now- twelve forty-seven. The day she bumped into me with that man...the day I will never forget.

She takes good care of me, that young lady Kathryn. I remember the day her mother gave me to her, and left specific instructions: 'take care of the grandfather clock'.

Oh, and she does. Day after day, stroking me down with a smooth rag of polish, lovingly wiping the streaks from my face, and winding my hands according to this foolhardy Chronometer who smirks at me so rashly from where he perches on Desk. Desk has more respect for his elders...Chronometer, however, does not.

"Kathryn." I hear a male voice, and the proper respect I wish I could give was not possible, as I was forced to witness my young lady as her body was embraced so tightly by this...man. Show repect for a lady, whippersnapper! He can't hear me, not even when my chimes strike twelve. Twelve, twelve, twelve...get your hands off her, young man! In my day, we properly courted a lady...I could never forget sundial, who sat in the window of the Janeway home, in the twentieth century. I'd been remade many times, but my memory still held her sweet shadowy nose.

They're back in my view now. She's wearing...what I remember seeing her wearing the day she came home. The first day I ever saw this young lady, and Mrs.Janeway referred to her wearing her 'birthday' suit. That's what she's wearing now, and certainly a young lady knows more than to parade around in such an outfit. Behave like a lady should, Kathryn! My chimes ring, but she doesn't answer. You'd think she was as old as I, for all the good my loudest chime accomplishes. She still can't...won't listen to me.

And as for you, young man! Never have I seen such a display. Touching her...In my day, no one in her family had ever committed such an act! Disgraceful!

Desk tells me that this behavior is not uncommon. He's been in many cabins, witnessed this behavior before. Chronometer tells me to 'adjust my time to the present'. Viewport just stares back at me, and won't say anything at all. Viewport is the only one who listens when I tell him to not speak until spoken to!

Now they're gone. Into the bedroom, I assume, and I hear faint sounds coming from within'. A chime? "Kathryn.... Kathryn.... Kathryn..."--what kind of furniture does that, and so often? Perhaps she has finally replaced me--with another clock, I fear!

One...one...one...two...two...two....five....six....seven...eight..._eight_? She should be polishing my face by now. The young lady never misses a polishing. Something _must_ be wrong.

Chronometer seems to think it funny, as _he_ never requires polishing. But soon Dirty Sock flies through the air to cover him- and he's silent.

I ask Dirty Sock what is happening...is there another clock involved? Dirty Sock, however, being young and foolish indeed, cannot cease rambling on 'how good _her_ feet smell', or 'how gently _he_ pulls her off'.

Moments..._hours_ pass, and still no Kathryn, no rag of polish...I can see my face in Viewport, crusted, grimy...layered with dust.

But then a little hand--a 'human' hand--reaches up to wipe me cautiously.

I inquire to Dust Rag.

"I'm not sure who she is," Dust Rag informs me as she softly caresses my face. "But I was once Second Pillowcase, and I know that they call her a 'Miracle', and that it is she and I who will polish you now."

My face is clean, and I can see the little fingers now. A little person stands on a chair before me, clutching Dust Rag in pudgy hands..

"Mama!"

Who is _that_, I wonder. Who is 'mama'?

And then I see my Kathryn.

"What is it?" She asks the little one.

"What is this?"

"Now, that's called a Grandfather Clock." Kathryn speaks my name as lovingly as she always did...for as long as I can remember, ever since she polished me for the first time. "And he's been in my family for generations, so we must be very careful."

"May I always wash him, Mama?"

"For as long as he lives, Honey." Kathryn opens my face to wind the hands, and I realize that she hadn't really left me--but was making sure I would always be taken care of.

One...one...one....

~The End~

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089yviR='us';yfiEA(0);geovisit();


End file.
